


Golden waves

by Draskcra



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Desert, Eventual Smut, Gerudo Culture, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Multi, Prison, Racism, Rebuilding Hyrule, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draskcra/pseuds/Draskcra
Summary: Link being a knight for the Hylian king, he is to protect the princess with his very life. The plan backfires when he is accused of a crime by the king himself.Left with nothing but his name and an empty desert, where can he go now?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Cold stone walls surrounded the hallway in grim sorrow as the Castle mourned for the loss of the monarch. The Queen. Knights lined the halls with heads hung low in mutual respect. The King walked past in heavy boots his steps weak, eyes strained. Low muttering was the only thing heard in the kingdom, each townsperson respecting the Kings silence as nothing more than sadness. Yet the king was brooding his anger, smoking red silks weaved in his mind as he entered the hall. His eyes glassy as he stared upon his council, all standing respectfully behind their assigned seats. As he came into view his audience bowed and as he took his seat they all followed, sitting in silence. Awaiting their leaders speech. Subtle glances from the council, each individual eyeing up each other in suspicion for her death.

For the Queens death.

Her death was sudden and unseen. One day she was healthy filling the Castle with laughter, the next was only cold bitterness. She was the key that held the alliances together, that held friendships with other races. Her death carried worry among everyone. She was the voice of reason and as for the day she died, she was cold in her bed. Skin clinging onto the fleeting colour, her hair a dull blonde. The King had wailed.

The King sat heavy in his chair. A weak voice addressed everyone, all that was discussed was her funeral. Also for each of the respected rulers of Hyrule, to attend her departure from this world.

Zelda the princesses was mearly six when her mother passed, yet she shed no tears. Her peers always reminded her of the responsibility of her title, there was just 'no time to cry' as she was told since that day. She was to carry on her mothers legacy, but how could she? Her father abandoned his duties to mourn and left her in the care of the servants. She had become 'friends' with nearly all the staff, she wasn't allowed to call them friends. They only worked for her. Yet she did anyway.

Each passing day she grew older and wiser. Then one summers day she got appointed her very own knight. Link. He was near her age and he was to aid her in her troubles. They had become friends immediately, even though his lack of communication. It never proved to be a problem. As for today, Link stood by the princess as she attended a meeting with the council. He blew out a strangled sigh.

His fighting skills had gotten him here. If he'd stayed put and not risked his own life, he would not be referred to as a hero. Meaning he wouldnt be standing in this mind drilling meeting. He had proven himself with defeating a Lynal, along with the trifoce magically appearing onto his hand. Chosen by the goddess they all said, no. He'd been unwillingly taken by her.

He stood next to Zelda in heavy metal armour, the armour heated his skin into a fiery blaze. It wasn't the most welcoming feeling. He stood by the side of Zeldas chair, the room was stiff of circulation. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, the _honorable_ men titled themselves as the council had began to argue. The princess had returned to gripping the bridge of her nose in annoyance, they took little to no notice in her words.

Rude. Link thought. She was Royalty yet she was being disrespected in her very own home. He felt his own face disfigure into a frown as he gazed upon the council, all pointing fingers to one another. He knew they would never listen. All to busy with the same topic, time and time again. The Gerudo.

It was a tiring subject. Them stealing animals and water from the Hylians, attacking Hylians even. Until one had sealed the deal and killed the opponent. Many Gerudo got caught and sent to the prisons, only for the king of thieves to ask for their release. Which led the Hylian king to cruely sentence them to death in spite. The relationship between the races burned tense. Tension was rising with each theft from the Gerudo with stealing supplies. It was growing out of hand. Yet, Link did not blame them. They had pleaded for resources and water to be sent to them, only to be prosecuted by The King as selfish and greedy. 'They got what they deserved' was all he would say in reply for is actions. Link saw no justice in his methods, only innocent lives to be disgarded upon.

However the large banging of fists onto the oak table brought his attention back, the elder of the council was red faced as the princeses had levitated from her chair in anger. Her hands flat on the table as she glared at him. "They have done nothing to us!" Her eyes no longer placid as she snarled, even the council taken aback by her foul temper. "Why should we attack the Gerudo!? They only ask for material to sustain themselves in the desert, you can not blame them for their lack of communication with other kingdoms. They have been abandoned as thieves. I'd admit, I am not on their side for them to steal our recorces. Yet since my mothers death, they have tried to politely ask for help. Only for them to only be declined. We have abandoned them as they have done to us" The halls echoed with her speech, her eyes had become wide with anger. Setting herself down again on her plush chair. Emitting a sigh from her outburst. She also did not find humour in the Gerudo yet she respected them as living beings, yet no more than that. She did not have the power to do anything else.

The council, seemingly forgetting their place began to argue with her. All using the thefts as a source of evidence. They needed to sustain themselves. Very little could be done in the desert.

"What-"

He remembered once when the king had asked Link to infiltrate the 'the thieves broken walls', as he had suspicions of them for plotting his wife's death. He blamed them for her passing away. Yet he could not acuse without evidence. Link declined immediately after it was suggested, the king had given a him a dirty look before and after the ordeal. The King no longer talked to Link directly. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"What do you think of-"

Blinking twice at the princess, he turned his head quizzicaly sideways towards her. He wasn't listening. The smile on her lips never faltered as she gazed at him with sky blue eyes "what do you think of the Gerudo? Do you agree with me?" Her eyes holding his in a challenging stare. Her mood was not to be taken lightly, so he simply nodded with her statement. With that she turned around and addressed her council, announcing that she held more confirmation. She had the Hero to agree with her. Links world paused. He _despised_ that, he thought it was childish. He couldn't help to feel angry. However he knew her want to be done with the council, and did not act upon it.

He was once again being used as a winning tool, his unwanted status being used as a chess piece.

An unwanted glare strung along his features, as burning betrayal flamed hotter than his skin that had been forcefully bound to his armour. He admired the princess, no doubt about it. Yet her own techniques were questionable. She knew his request to not use his new status. Guess she forgot.

He had to get himself under control.

Zelda wore a triumphant smug look on her face as her council was dismissed with a flick of her hand, all muttering of her incapability to lead. Yet defiant eyes followed them out, watching their slow steps exit the room. As the final member set foot out of the double doors, they were swiftly closed by two knights. A servant was quick to pull out her chair as she lifted herself to stand, a quick sigh pushed out of her as she commanded Link to follow her to the library. He nodded and walked beside her.

As they walked through silent corridors she turned around cheerfully. "So. I was thinking. How about we discuss the travel trade routes across-"

"Link"

The gravely voice boomed before Zelda had finished her idea. Quick on his feet he turned around to only stare directly into the eyes of the King. They were furious, wide eyed and nose scrunched. His lips pulled into a disgusted snarl. Panic flooded Links ears, what had he done to make him. The _K_ _ing_. To become so passionately infuriated with him. The words that left the Kings mouth stilled him. "Stealing for the Gerudo" he simply stated. "I hope you have come to acknowledge your actions as, treason" the King had hissed his words much like a python. Knights around the room had become shocked. Guards sniggering. Some knights wore disgusted faces with eyes staring at him in disgrace, others did not want to acknowledge Link and shifted their eyes uncomfortably away from him. "What have you got to say for yourself lad" once again maintaining his voice into a heavy guttering bite. He couldn't speak, a large ball trapped in his throat as he looked at him in disbelief. The words he spat at Link were untrue, he had never helped a Gurudo. He'd never even spoken to one! Three Guards were made quick use of, they were called to hold Links arms behind him. Spectators in the hall watched in shock. The princess now at the side of her father, struggled to get him to calm. As he became more enraged with every glance he took at the Knight which was held to kneel before him.

The sounds of the King and princess had become background noise to Links thoughts. What had urged the King to think so lowly of him. What rumour had reached his ears. Their were many lies about Link but non seemed to bother the King before, so _why_ this one. As quickly as Link was to think, his breathing had become laboured, an appearance of pressure that was being applied to his neck became known. A guard held his head down so he was bowing, their hand tightly gripped around his neck. Forcefully straining his spine, it troubled his breathing. "He has done nothing father! This assumption is just a silly rambling of your sorrowful mind!" Her shrill voice piercing his eardrums, as the king bellowed back "He's a traitor among our kind, he must be delt with or we will suffer with his unruly actions". Killed. His blood chilled. Killed. He was going to get killed like another useless life. Disposed of by the kingdom. Link resulted to squirming under the guards grip, his lack of breath becoming troublesome. "Get off" voice strained, as the other two guards tightened their grip on his arms. They did not answer to his plea. The king saw his paniced shuffling for fresh air as amusement, he only a cackled at him, his attempts were futile as his eyes threatened to close. He had to stay awake.

The screams of the princess becoming distant, as he saw the king only move his mouth and to only give a defiant nod towards her. The princess became calm and no longer moved her mouth in strained silence, turning back towards Link as she stared at him with pitiful eyes. Shooting his last scowl towards the king he felt his limbs go limp and vision turning fuzzy as he passed out.

Light passed through his eyelids, flashing and fluttering into many patterns. His neck hurt too much. His eyelids felt heavy, but he needed to open them.

He strangly awoke on a horse as he was layed sideways, his wrist and feet tied with rope. As he had figured out when he tried to move them. Wait. His armour. He shuffled. He no longer wore his heavy armour, as he now was dressed in simple thin clothes. It was a relief until he noticed he had no weapons either as he felt no presence of weight on his back, no shield or sword. He began to lift his head up slowly. Blinking his eyes to adjust as he scanned the area, more guards. They had surrounded him as they too rode on horses. Well upright. He was layed across a horse, as a guard guided the animal that he was on. It was painful being draped across a saddle, as the grooves of it prodded his ribs as he had to strain his neck to look around. The grass beneath them was turning short and less healthy. Watching the grass speed past was a bit nauseating. The guards seemed to notice his awakening and started to mock the blonde Hylian, they degraded him for what he had done. Which he knew he had no part in. They laughed about his status of knight being removed as they had watched the ordeal. They laughed like children, saying he was no longer needed as he was a traitor within the Castle walls. He simply dropped his neck and faced the saddle as they rode. They seemed to find humour in his actions, and carried on their own little show of false pride.

Where? They did not say nor hint. He knew he'd die anyway. Great he thought as he closed his eyes, tears threatened to fall. He took a breath in. He needed to calm down. He thought of everything he did to get his place, and now it no longer belonged to him.

All that he was put through was for nothing. His training that he partaked in was now in vain, as for his willingness to protect the townspeople with his very life. Also in vain. He was just a chest piece in the eyes of others, like a game. Quick to use but easy to dispose of as they had many on the board to use to their will. And to think he had the audacity to believe that he was valued by others, that was ignorant of him. 

The painful ride of the saddle poking his ribs had lasted for a long time, his ribs had become numb and fuzzy. His body sometimes felt like flying everytime the horse went over a hill or hole in the ground. Letting his head bob as the horse ran. There was only silence of the horses hooves. The guards no longer talked of him and only rarely spoke in irritation of the long ride. Link found small humour in their words, it wasn't like they were the ones running. The horses looked tired, panting as they ran. A bit of sorrow grew for them as he knew each by name. Each having their own personality yet were harshly molded into the 'perfect' horse. The same could go for the knights.

The horses slowed. He felt once last jolt of the saddle to his rib before he was shoved off and thrown harshly onto the floor. Flinging his eyes open at the sudden impact. Pulled onto his knees as he looked up at them unfazed and unfocused. He had lost sense of time and now gazed upon the rising night sky above him. They had been riding for hours. The guards were quick to drag him by his rope tied wrist, across sand. Sand? He lifted his heavy head from staring at his lap to looking around the area. He was in the desert. Why was he in the desert? There were no outskirts of trees or grass, it was like they were in the middle of the golden sea. Which he knew was not true. Yet it seemed as if they had rode farther than needed, or they really wanted him dead. One of the guards seemed to notice his observation and piped up, a condescending smirk drawn onto his beaded face as he stared down at him "you helped the Gerudo, let's see if they help you." Thick accent drawn on each syllable. The others laughed, as they too discussed his fate.

"Well." He paused, he mimicked thinking by placing a hand under his chin. "If they find you that is, before the monsters do". The other guards joined "poor blondie, too weak to help himself. What a 'Hero' you are" he chimed lifting his hand to his face to dramatically play out fainting. The bearded guard spoke once more "Was" he grinned "Seems like even Hylia makes mistakes" Link tried to take no notice in their words but some parts did hurt, he knew he wasn't the hero. Yet being told so by someone else hurt more.

Link was fully aware that he was going to die, he noticed that the desert was rapidly decreasing in temperature. The sand no longer clung onto the suns beams because he could feel the grains of sand becoming ice. Link looked up at the guard, he was deprived of warm clothes and water. They all knew as well. Link tried to shout his protests, to only realise his mouth had been gagged. A bit of cloth ripped and tied round his head, inbetween his lips with his drool pouring out of his mouth to only soak the rag. His attempt had caused more howls of laughter to erupt around him, towards his pathetic display. Again mocking him for being the chosen one yet being so ignorant. 

After a while the guards had left him, of course not without something to remember them by. Either kicking him, or punching him anywhere on his body. Leaving him with him feeling liquid drip slowly out of his nose, blood. How charming. Using him as pinata, his hair was no longer in a neat pony tail. Random strands had become loose, draping onto his shoulders. He had to keep in mind that they could only do this as he was restricted by the ropes, nothing more. He knew they were not that confident, especially when he walked with Zelda. Guards were used as pawns while knights were only used for the Royals.

The cold had began to hurt the tips Links ears and fingers. They had quickly grew numb joining his rib to bask in the tingly sensation. Desert winds were truly not kind, as it gushed sand into his eyes and nose. He lost more hot air as he used large rushes of it to blow small grains out. As he knelt there, he thought to himself. What would happen if he did survive. Where could he go? What could he do?

Stiffiling choked breaths he blinked his eyes in attempt to get the growing water out. Yet by this rate his arms began to absorb the growing cold as his hairs on his body lifted, trying to maintain his core warmth. Newly bruised body parts had become more painful the more the moon rose, slender fingers had began to twitched involuntary. His bound folded legs, began losing blood circulation. He couldn't move to escape either. If he did he'd lose warmth that resignated in the bend of his legs, and due to the fact that he'd most likely topple over. The danger of him losing too much body heat was the main priority. His ankles and knees had become hot where the rope had rubbed against skin, it felt like it was burning but who knew. His muscles ached to be free of the confinement of the rope.

He couldn't do anything about it, except to wait the night out.

Quite quickly his mind played tricks on him as he looked over the vast desert, sometimes spotting Zelda or more guards. He missed her already, she did some questionable things but she was always there to talk to him. He missed that. Yet during the decision of sentencing him, he never got the chance to explain. For being the fated hero and not being able to address matters that one has committed, was strange. The dark dancing shadows that lingered far out of reach would turn into deformed monsters, toying with his mind to think that they had moved or blinked. He hung his head. He was too tired. Too cold to be played with. His eyes were in much pain, the wind had dried them. Deciding to finally close his eyes to relieve them. Wet eyelids soothing his eyes as he stayed there, unmoving. Only the wind pushing harshly past him moved his hair, the loose strands plastered to his face as the wind howled past. The blood that had dried from his nose had returned once again, fresh blood pouring out. Trying to sneeze away sand that attached itself to the liquid.

He thought he heard a stampeed of horses, carried with voices of which he could not make out. He merely drew it up to his imagination. He was losing hope that he'd make it. Day was too far away to reach. Dropping his forehead onto the cold sand as he let his mind fade. He was to exhaused. Closing his eyes wouldn't do much harm he reasoned with himself. His breaths shortened in attempt to maintain the warmth. His initial thought that it was the guards coming back for more, he didn't care.

The next thing he heard was the slowing of hooves around him, accompanied with strong pushes of air towards him. Hylia, was he tired. He didn't move. Then a thud shook the sand. To only be cradled by warmth into the fading darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using botw map because I genuinely prefer it as it's an opened world.

Ganondorf is the King of the Gerudo, or as the Hylians liked to call him The King of thieves. The title always brought a small chuckle out of him. Previously he was sitting among his people outside, As burning torches illuminated the dark night. His people danced and twirled around as the others banged onto drums and jingled bells. Him and a few spectators clapped along to the beat. Colourful veils and silks spiralling as they danced, the others that sat and watched would laugh and often join along in the dance. Long red hair following every movement of the dancers, as golden eyes creased with their smiles of enjoyment. Colourful clothes standing out against their skins. He admired his people for looking ahead in the time of a crisis. They were strong and he needed to be too. He himself looked very much like his people. Golden eyes with the same dark complexion, their skin protected them in the deserts unforgiving sun. Their red hair meant so much more to them than the other kingdoms, red to them has always been associated with power. The symbol was true, they were strong and it didnt stop with physically. However the difference he had among the Gerudo was that he was the only Voe among his people. Male Gerudo were rare, as to legend says once a male is born he shall become King. So here he was.

Lighthearted laughs surrounded him as colourful dust was thrown about, painting everyone the according colour. They were used to add affect to the dance, this specific dance was about the dragon that roamed the desert. A myth, but still admired.

Rushed steps ran towards the gathering, a tall women raced to the king. The weapon that she held was gripped tightly, making her knuckles pale under the force that she applied. Hair swinging frantically as her amber eyes were wide with panic, her panicked steps had haltered the drums momentarily. "Hylian guards!" Urbosa announced over the light hearted music. Many dancers had stopped suddenly to stare at her in stunned silence, the music turned sour.

Everything had stopped, only the breathing of many Vai were audible in the silence. All staring at Urbosa who shifted uncomfortably under many eyes. It took a minute for him to speak, eyes widening in realisation. "What?" The word pushing out harshly from the back of his throat, standing up from the floor and towering over many. "Its night, they should not even be in out boarders at such time" the audacity of the Hylians was unfathomable. He looked around his people, no. His _family_ and began to worry for their welfare. Had they come to attack them? Quite foolish knowing that the women could handle themselves. However he wasn't going to let them have the chance to capture anyone, they had done it before and they will never do it again. He needed to see where they were and to where they had gone.

He stepped inbetween the seated women on the floor until he made it to Urbosa. Hand on her shoulder he gave her a single nod towards her. Paced steps towards his horse became rushed with panic, "Urbosa you come with me, you too Zaru" he ordered. He made sure Urbosa had brought more company than just the three of them. He quickly saddled his horse as he reached for his weapons, placing them in the hilt at his side. Climbing onto his horse and leading him to the gate as he awaited for his small group to equip themselves. 

He looked over to the women that were seated on the floor, to only find they were watching the situation with wide eyes. They shouldn't fear anything, they shouldn't need to worry. "I assure you we will come back unharmed." He struggled to think, he needed them to be distracted. "Please resume the dancing, we'll be back quicker than you can snap your fingers" he gave his best smile towards them. Until he saw a small child approach, who in return snapped her own fingers at him. This caused the whole gathering to laugh at her demonstration. "Clever girl" he smiled.

He looked over to Urbosa to see her stepping onto her horse, making the sand coloured mare walk to the King. "Ready when you are" she huffed as she tore her eyes away from the entrance back to Ganandorf. He simply nodded at her as he acknowledged the rest of the group to have readied themselves. "We go now". Flicking the reins of his horse to go through the entrance to exit the town. Urbosa and other warriors following his lead out into the cold desert. 

He huffed looking around "where had they come from?" he looked at Urbosa, who gave him a squinted look. "What direction do you think my King?" She rolled her eyes playfully at him. He only shook his head at her smiling to himself. Skillful eyes scanned the desert, two warriors holding torches high for them to observe the area. Nothing. No sound of horses other than their own. Nothing would survive out here without the proper training, the winds tonight were unforgiving. 

He knew she wasn't lying but the search was proving to be unbeneficial, they would not gain anything if they did not find evidence of the Hylians treck through the desert. They shouldn't even be in Gerudo boundary, they knew what would happen if they got caught. It was as if the agreement was treated as a sort of challenge, to see if they could make it across the desert. Foolish pale skins. Along their ride they had found disgarded bottles and a singular oddly shaped shield, those items would not prove to be useful. They could easily be passed on as being 'blown by the wind'.

"I think we should go back" Urbosa stated, her eyes were cast downwards. She mumbled, "I'm sorry for the my inconvenience my King" they had only been riding for a few minutes yet she was adamant to give up. Her eyes looked guilty, as if she was a inconvenience to him. He stared at her dumbfounded, opening his mouth to speak his obligation to only have Zaru to shout over him.

"Look! Far east of us. There _is_ a Hylian" her slender finger pointing to a small silhouette. "That is nothing but a bush that has strayed far from the grasslands" one of the women said. He had to admit it, it was too small to be anything living. As well as no horse either and to be this far into the desert, it was unlikely. However he was curious of the oddly shaped tumbleweed. He knew they would be riding in the desert for a while, the wind was moving the sand to much, hiding tracks. He looked over to see the pair squabble if they should go towards the bush or not, he made his decisions to go towards it. If they came or not was their decision. He was bored as childish as that sounds. So Ganondorf dashed off, trying to go unnoticed by the other women. Urbosa saw him, shouting her protests "My liege!" Voice being carried by the wind as she followed after him. Her own horse panting as it chased after his. He smiled at her efforts, he loved riding fast. Wind in his hair and along his face, he found strange peace towards it.

It wasn't a stray tumbleweed, it was in fact a Hylian. Nearing closer he saw that the Hylian was tied. Looking barely alive, he watched the man drop his forehead onto the floor. A prisoner perhaps being sentenced to death. He had no interest in such matters. Let the man die, he wasn't his kin. 

Slowing his own horse down it came apparent that the other women had followed him, also following his actions. They began to debate to each other of the next plan of action as they paused infront of the blonde Hylian. "A prisoner" Ganondorf said aloud. A hum radiated out of Urbosa opening her mouth to speak "We could always use him, being sentenced to death he must have information on them" she looked down at him "and he'd willing to tell us freely" she looked at Ganondorf for his approval. He looked back to the blonde thoughtfully before Zaru spoke "He wasn't one of the riders that's a fact" she mused. He rolled his eyes awaiting for any other opinion before he reluctantly nodded to Urbosa to take her offer, grabbing the saddle to drop off his horse. Landing down abruptly as he pushed more sand towards the Hylian that had become stilled. He sighed "This better be worth it Urbosa" grumbling his protests as he noticed the Hylians ears had turned blue. "It will be". Heaving a sigh he untied his cloak to only wrap it around the blonde. Going behind him and grabbing his waist to lift him up, he noticed more areas that had been tied. He noted that the man was gagged and bloodied. One of the other women known as Kirita had whistled, "they reallyy wanted him dead" also observing the Hylian, Ganondorf had him placed infront of him as he sat back onto his horse. The gag being immediately taken off and thrown onto the sand, the wind pushing the cloth over. It held too much dry blood than he would of liked to admit.

With a sigh he motioned for one of them to give him a small dagger, he got handed three. Chuckling to himself he grabbed the sharpest one, the owner smiled triumphantly at the others. "Hes freezing, we need to get him back home". He simply said, nudging his horse with the back of his heel into the horses side for it to only turn around and slowly walk back. Ganondorf was too pre occupied with cutting the rope around the man, he heard the women discuss about the Hylian. He had cut the rope around the mans wrists they were now free, and had moved slightly to grip onto the cloak that was around him. With the subtle movement he saw the smaller mans stomach as the shirt lifted up slightly, it was immensely bruised. Sighing roughly he looked over to his friend. "Urbosa can you go ahead and alert the healers of a new patient?" Asking her while blinking his eyelashes jokingly at her. She softly rolled her eyes at him and sped off. Laughing, he managed to shout a breathy 'thank you' before returning to the task at hand. Ropes. 

As they reached the town, the ropes on the other man had been successfully cut off. Red marks were all that remained from where the ropes once were. He observed the red lines before looking at the blondes hands, they were covered in a odd black paint. Curious as anyone would be he reached down to hold the mans hand in his own, he held back. He was slightly taken aback by the action yet did not pull away. He saw the paint did not come off onto his. The blonde mumbled in Hylian. "Warm" he said as he began to bring Ganondorfs hand onto his cheek. Essentially hugging his arm. Ganondorf just left his arm to be cradled by the Hylian. As he rode through the entrance to only find that everyone was exactly were they were left. Telling the women that had previously joined him in the search, to get everyone back home and to sleep. Watching them nod as they dropped of their horses to lead others home, he too also dropping of his own horse with the Hylian in his arms. A servant has quickly took the reins to lead his stallion back to the stables. He used his free arm to support the Hylians back, and leant the man against his chest so he would not wobble. He quickly strided towards the healers building, a short and long sandstoned building. Raising his hand to gently knocking onto the wooden door to only have it fling open. 

The head healer had only took one glance at the Hylian and gave a shrill scream. "Why in the goddesses name have you brought _me_ a Hylian!" She rattled, her hands moving everywhere as she spoke. She was now pacing around the room looking immensely troubled by the presence of an enemy. He took a glance at her ranting and decided to invite himself inside as he ducked bellow the door momentarily, before lifting himself back up to full height. Looking back at her to only find that she was still going on a tangent, he decided to set the guy down onto a spare bed. Weaving his arm out of the Hylians weak grasp before setting himself straight. Deciding the leave his cloak with the man, his grip creased onto the fabric. It was a tight grip so he wouldnt attempt it. She seemed to become quiet as she stepped towards the Hylian side warily. "What's on his hands?" As she motioned towards them. Ganondorf could only shrug at her, he did not know himself. Perhaps a marking of his crimes, or tribal symbol. No, Hylians didn't have tribes. "Please. Do not worry, after you have taken care of him he will be taken and placed into the cells. I can always ask one of the women to stand guard for you." He spoke to her in a lowered tone. She seemed to ponder on his proposal before she shook her head. "I can take care of myself, he should be too weak to even be awake for a day or two." He blew hot air out of his nose as he let his shoulders relax, "Thank you. I truly appreciate your compliance" she stared up at him with a flustered face and gave a giggle at him. She shooed him away by waving her hands at him, leading him to the door. He patted her shoulder before exiting, before he left he ordered something of her. "Once you have done, send someone to bring him to the cells. I'll question him in the morning" he bowed towards her in respect. He was very grateful for everyones help tonight. 

After the long drawnout goodbye he had made it back to his own home, bidding everyone a good night before he had arrived. His hair was now tangled and his armour covered in sand, thankfully he did not need to eat. He would not need to eat food, it could be saved for the next day. He had finally made it to his chamber, closing the door behind him as he stripped himself of the heavy armour and his underneath clothing. He stared at the bathroom door. Could he risk a bath? The water was becoming precious. He reasoned with himself. He would make up for it by bringing water tomorrow. He made his way to the bathroom as he opened the door and towards the bath, turning on the hot water. Leaving the bathroom as he grabbed his comb from his bedside table and returning to find the soaps, letting the water rise a bit more than halfway. He then finally dipped himself in the water, feeling the water rise as he added more weight into it. He felt the sand that once clinged to his skin come off easily in the warm water. Turning the tap soundlessly off. He released a sigh as he lent back into the water, laying his head onto the rim of the bath. The ends of his long hair submerged in the water much like his body. He listened to the winds that echoed through the open windows, finding small gaps through the colourful blankets which draped over them. Torches around the room slightly flickering as the wind softly kissed them, the light dancing around the walls. He let himself drift into his own mind, relaxing his body into the water. 

A soft knock was heard outside the bathroom onto its door, he exhaled. "Yes?" Voice echoing off the walls. "I came to say that food has been placed on your table, my king" he knew her. She was a small women with short hair. He smiled towards the door. He wasn't going to eat but it was greatly appreciated to have food brought to you without request. He hummed a 'thank you', hearing her light steps exit his room. Listening to the water move with his movement he began reaching over the side to grab his comb and work on his hair, brushing the tangles out of the bottom as he worked his way up. Using the water to wet his hair and massage sweet smelling soaps into it. 

He'd talk to the Hylian tomorrow but for now he had to cleanse himself of the deserts grains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know any Gerudo names I apologise.


	3. Jail time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't checked for spelling errors. Sorryy.

The warmth that surrounded him was friendly and gentle, he weakly nuzzled into the comfort. He was too drained to think straight and did not bother to acknowledge a possible enemy, he was too far gone to realise the smell of spices intruding his nose.

The warmth around him would sometimes move around and then feeling himself being moved and then he was he was left without that presence of warmth, was this death? To be cradled with comfort to only be dropped into nothingness. He no longer felt the pain of the cold and neither the warmth only the feeling of being wrapped, sometimes small tingles along his arms or legs. The smell of burning sage was very noticeable as it was wafted into his face. Yet they were the only things he felt, sometimes the light would flash to dark to only return immediately after. He didn't know how long the strange sensation went on for but suddenly he felt as if he were lifted, the subtle warmth now turning immediately cold. He had no strength to move himself just letting his limbs dangle like a ragdoll, he felt cold sometimes brush past him then the light would return to only dissapear.

Where was he?

Soon enough he got placed onto something soft yet hard, the same soft thing was put onto the rest of his body once he was placed. During this time he had regained his hearing, from silence to jumbled speech. Now more awake he knew he _wasn't_ in fact dead and had been taken by somone. Link tried to listen to the people talking but he must of been too delirious to make out Hylian speech. A loud bang interrupted his listening as it was made apparent that his occupants had left, he made a guess that there was a door to where he was. The only sound was a flame which was responsible for the flashing light that would walk along his closed eyelids, the crackling of the fire would roar as he felt ice wind sometimes breeze past him. He listened still, hearing footsteps walk past and sometimes stop, then carry on. He had a knack for counting how many steps it took for the person to reach the door and then to go.

Link attempted to open his eyes to only get a slither of his surroundings before they dropped. He had tried multiple times, sometimes making it half way for only his pupils to not focus or to not open them at all.

After some time he had managed to keep his eyes open to only peer around to find that he was in a cell, as he was situated on the bench with a blanket. Which to be fair, was quite generous. The breeze that would sometimes graze his body came from a window near the roof of the room, it had bricks between the window to stop anyone climbing out. He sighed. Next task was to move his body before the repeatedly stamping of feet would pass his room.

One, two, three, four. Stop. He closed his eyes, they were their longer than usual which managed to worry him. They went soon after a long second. 

Under the blanket he managed to see that he got his left left to move, seeing it slightly move underneath. It was heavy but at least it worked. The other leg, more painful yet still it moved. His hands definitely worked as he could grip onto the blanket underneath despite the ache of were the ropes had been, they must of been cut off. He heard them walk to the door, he realised there was a small slit in the door where one could look in. In a panic he breathed a bit harshly, more than his body would of liked. It hurt.

One, two, three. He closed his eyes. Four, five, six. They didn't stop at his door this time. Open back his eyes he made an attempt to sit up, his torso wasn't having it so he resulted his arms to weakly hold himself up. The blanket had dropped into his lap due to his movements, it was made apparent that he was wrapped in a bandage of where the pain resonated. They were fresh. Meaning someone had recently checked on him. He noticed soon after that he no longer wore the Hylian garb and was now dressed in some baggy prune trousers that reached his ankles, an elastic at the bottom to grip them to his leg. No shoes either, just a weird black tight like material that he wore underneath the trousers that covered his feet which left the ball of his foot out. They must of made him these and they just lacked material, which means they had to undress him to put these on. A bit embarrassing.

He could now look out of the window to realise the light was slowly peaking through, sunrise. The people had really found him in that singular day, he was quite lucky. But, how long was he out for? Who knows. As he sat on the bench it quickly became apparent that both of his hands had pins and needles, stabbing at the insides of his fingertips and palms. He raised the from the blankets to lay on top, this is when he realised. They were black. Not as in the skin colour but they were dipped in a black paint. He tried to rub the paint of but it only irritated his skin, was it dye? It looked like he was wearing torn gloves, perfect from the tip but at his wrists they were jagged. It obviously had been hand painted on with a brush. Why would the people that had helped him do this? Did they not like the appearance of the triforce? Yet that doesn't explain why they did both.

Five, four, three. He lifted himself up rather hurriedly, and quickly stepped to the other side of the room. As soon as he put his foot onto the ground his entire leg jolted in pain, so he kinda just hobbled. His plan was to see who these people were and to do that was that if they saw that he was not on the wooden plank, they would be curious and step in. As he looked back at the bench he saw that hugged the side of the wall with rope to support it. Right infront of the door.

Two, one and stop. Link stilled in the corner of the room. He knew the person couldn't see him, the gap in the door could only reveal so much.

A low female voice alerted rung outside his door to only have another female voice reply, was he still disoriented? He again could not make out any Hylian. He started to frantically look around the room for clues to where he was. After a minute he nearly wanted to bang his skull against the wall, the biggest clue was the room. It was sandstone. All this time looking for small clues when he was inside the biggest one.

The walls were sturdy yet were yellowish in colour, what an idiot he thought. The Gerudo _had_ taken him, like the guards implied. Probably to kill him as entertainment for the people they had lost to the Hylians. As he disliked the idea much to his revelation he knew it was not true, he was bandaged and cared for.

They wouldn't do that for some livestock to be slaughtered, they wanted something.

He looked down at his hand again. They perhaps wanted to use him as a weapon or something to trade, it was fair game. It didnt explain why they had covered his hands in this black paint. 

More female voices were heard outside the door before he heard a singular male voice silence the rest. A male Gerudo? They were rare but perhaps there were more than just the King. He heard keys scrape the insides of the lock, he watched the handle turn. Link could only press his back to the corner of the room as he watched the door open. The door opening inwards towards his direction, adding more suspense to when the Gerudo would reveal themselves. His hands splayed flat onto the wall as if he were to become one with it, back painfully pressed onto the harsh wall.

Holy shit he is huge.

A large Gerudo had entered the room, he was accompanied by two other Gerudo that followed him as they entered. They were holding large spears as they watched him, like hawks. Much like Link they are on the other side of the room, the male leaning his back against the wall. The main Gerudo didn't look menacing yet he knew the man could snap him into two, the man hadn't spoken yet but he had an aura of power. Other than he was his own weapon as he looked as if he were carrying nothing to defend himself, not like he Link would attack him.

Long red hair much like the womens was draped across his back and slightly spilling across his shoulders, the women next to him mumbling in their language to him. Link relaxed his panicked stance yet knew he was still looking like an animal caught in mid motion but he knew that if he did move he would have a shiny spear stabbed into him.

The man had turned to the women and spoke in Gerudo before facing Link. "Do you speak Hylian?" Much like before his voice was deep and carried the Gerudo accent. Link could only stare and nod. Much to his surprise the man took once step forward towards him, Link was now pressed back onto the wall. The Gerudo stopped his advancing and gestured to one of the women with an open hand, his eyes were strained onto him. Watching Link, his eyes never straying of his own. One of the women had previously been holding something, a cup. Placing it into the mans hands, he held the cup out. Fully outstretching his arm towards Link. He acknowledged that the women were now in a battle ready stance, their spears slightly stilted. He looked back at the Gerudo.

"Water. You are probably dehydrated after we found you in the desert, take the water and we will talk" his voice more commanding the last part.

Link stared at the cup, if he knew one thing it was never take water from others. Last time it was either drugged or poisoned and he wasn't up for that pain of poison infecting his system again. Still staring at the cup he shook his head no, he now held the mans gaze in his own challenge stare.

"Answer him properly!" The women to mans left yelled as the other followed "Have some manners, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" 

The fact that he didn't was prominent, perhaps this man was someone important. Yet he saw no fancy jewels or symbols. The man was just wearing some plain white trousers with some colourful fabric over his shoulder. "No. I dont" He had finally managed to speak out.

A deep laugh came from the man, worrying Link more of their intentions for him. The mans broad shoulders rising as he laughed as his hands were now placed on his waist. The cup being abandoned on the bench. "How curious" he giggled out, his golden eyes now holding creases of his amusement. "Have you never heard of the stories? Hard to believe of a Hylian" he was now sporting a smug smile. 

If the man was referring to Gerudo related stories then he was slightly correct, only ever hearing them being referenced. Yet he wasn't one to indulge himself into a story that was clearly meant to speak rudely of them. So he never did read them, or bother to listen. They did not prove to be educational as it weren't the Gerudo that had written them. 

Still holding his eye contact with the man he shook his head no. Watching the man 'tsk' at him, before shaking his head towards Link. "It is not wise to lie to a King. Hylian"

_That was the King?_

Of all people he could of met it had to be the most important Gerudo in the entire population of Gerudos. Did the King have nothing better to do? 

"Oh" the word slipping out of his mouth without thought, quickly shutting his mouth before more could spill out. His breath hitched as he watched the Gerudo, the King. He could only stare at the him hoping that the information about him were more imagination than truth. The man not having the reaction that Link would of expected, as he did not speak nor have his Guards attack him and rather just cocked his eyebrow at Link. 

"What is your name." The Gerudo had started, much to Links surprise the women left. If he could of guessed he would think that the King wanted to kill him privately. A man like that didn't get the other name Demon King for nothing. He inhaled deeply watching the man walk over to the bench and sit down. Still watching Link but with a more laxed version of his gaze.

"Link." He didnt know if he would regret not faking his name. The King only hummed at him. "The personal Knight to the princess. My. What did you do to get thrown out here I wonder" the smile returned back onto his face. Amusement. "Can you enlighten me?" The first question that wasn't formed like a command, hallelujah.

He didn't do anything so what was he supposed to give the man. Link thought. Why not just tell him? It wasn't like he could return back to Hyrule and he was not in line to be killed by this Gerudo. The King couldn't do anything other than listen, his choice to believe or not.

"Wrongly convicted of treason" he still held his voice confident. He might of had his job taken but not his dignity. "What treason was this? To land you in the desert." He was clearly entertained by this and Link could blatantly see it. "Helping the Gerudo" he couldn't help to smile to see the King become surprised. "Did you?"

Non that he could remember, sure he had seen one getting chased and sure he maybe might of let the women get away but that wasnt helping that was merely him being lazy.

"No"

The King huffed. "You have the most readable thoughts I have ever seen." 

The air got caught at the back of Links throat. How? Right after that the King spoke. "Your ears move a lot, much like a cat it's very easy to know what you are thinking" and with that the Gerudo lifted himself up and headed towards the door. "I will see you this evening" 

Without Link saying a word he had already closed the door and locked it. Link didnt even get a chance to reply.

He absently looked back over to the bench were the Gerudo had sat. The cup was still there. Walking up to the bench as he slowly lifted the cup up to his eyes, watching the water move around. He had to admit he was feeling dehydrated, he pushed off his previous assumptions. He took a sip. It wasn't a bad taste it just tasted less sweet than the water he was used to back home. With the cup in his hand he just waited for anything to stab his insides or make him have hallucinations, there was non meaning the water was safe. The next action he just chugged the water. It was nice, his mouth no longer felt as if he ate sand.

He sat onto the bench. Placing the now empty cup next to him. He should of savoured it instead of drinking it all at once, he'd just have to hope that someone would bring him more. Looking at the bench and realising how little room he took up compared to the other man, the Kings titles did capture his physique.

Yet after that small conversation the names he was given was now just mockery rather than truth. The Gerudo did not shout nor become violent, he was calm and observant. That must mean that the other Gerudo were like him, he would have an influence on them so they very much would look up to him. Both theoretically and physically looking up.

It soon came to mind that he didn't know the Kings name, sure the man came up in the councils argument but never using his name. Always using the King of thieves to address him and his people, perhaps using more rude terms to do with their colour instead of using Gerudo.

He brought his legs onto the bench, rapping his arms around them and resting his forehead on his knees. He closed his eyes, going through memories and reliving them. His favourite was the forest, which was far from where he sat. Yet his mind could still hear the faint rattling of the leaves in the trees, as the wind would whisk some away up from the floor and back into the sky. Remembering how the trees arched over him as he walked along the path, the air was cool but the soft breezes of wind would carry the warmth. 

He let his mind wander into his memories, re-enacting scenarios differently from what they had been.

Thats all he could do in this time. It was to wait for the King to return. For him to enter the cell and question Link and most likely leave again. Fun waiting time.

He felt as if a few years had past but in reality it was only a couple of hours, with him on the bench watching the walls. Sometimes sitting in odd positions to use up the time, his legs on the wall while the rest of his body hung off the bench. He'd sometimes gave a small conversation with the Gerudo outside his cell, which would check up on him from time to time. The small talk was boring but never the less it was small entertainment. Usually the conversation would be to see how he was and if he needed new bandages, the answer always being a no. The healer had done a good job. The clothes he was given also helped with the heat despite them looking heavy they allowed his skin to breathe, he found out the funny black material that covered his legs underneath was to secure his legs if he were to do any activity.

He had asked for a hair tie as he no longer had his, turns out that they used a stretchy ribbon for their hair. They said it was because normal hair ties would break or get caught so they would use something else, he wasn't complaining it lifted his hair from his sweaty neck. At this point he would take what he could get.

With his head upside down and off the bench he watched the sunlight on his walls that beamed from the window start to darken, meaning his time of solitude was nearly up. He looked back towards the wall opposite him. He could always use the excuse of needing the bathroom to avoid the man but he knew better than to just dismiss someone, plus he wasn't a fan of having to ask one of the women outside his cell to take him to the room. He sighed it was going to be difficult to communicate with someone who looked like they could pounce at him with one step, hopefully the women from before would not join him. He wasn't saying that he disliked them, it was just that they held their spears in such menacing ways even before Link had even attempted to breathe.

After a while he heard a knock at the cell door. He just turned his head to see golden eyes looking at him through the gap. Why knock when they most likely had a key, he didn't find the humour as the Gerudo behind the door laughed revealing himself as one of the males. Hearing the laugh become less muffled as the door opened up the reveal the King, he wore a diffrent collection of clothes this time. Golden boots and turquoise trousers which were tucked into them, his torso no longer bare as he wore a greenish cloth that covered one arm while his other was adorned with a long gold cufflet. His red hair was now pulled back into a ponytail with a singular golden ribbon, which secured his thick hair as it moved with his actions. Link just watched the Gerudo as he locked the door behind him, leaving him and Link alone in the room. He hummed as he turned back around looking at Link "Why are you sat like that?"

"Bored"

He hummed. "Mind if you move over" another question spoken like a statement. Link watched the man walk towards him, it was a strange sight that one could jump out of their skin to. This man only took three steps and he was already by Link. He had to admit he had a slight overreaction as he quite quickly jumped off the bench back to the corner of the room, yet this time he just sat on the floor instead of standing. The man smiled at this, not a triumphant smile that he had moved Link but more of a gentle one. "I dont bite you know" 

"But I might"

"I'd like to see you try"

'Is he challenging me' Link could only roll his eyes he watched the man pick up the empty cup before he sat onto the bench. Throwing it back and forth in his hands. Link could see the muscles in the mans jaw as he clenched his teeth together. "So", the King starting his query. "Tell me about King Rhoam". Link could only stare back at the Gerudo, he shook his head "I will not speak of the King, I am still and forever will be loyal to him"

"What trust he must of put in you to throw you out like a common servant" his demeanour was more aggressive, Link took note that he was not in favour of King Rhoam. Rightfully so.

The Gerudo carried on "Look where your loyalty took you, your enemies home"

Link couldn't argue back. The Gerudo was right in a way. Letting himself pass out and for only guards to dispose of him, not even other Knights. At least he wasn't killed straight off the bat which he had to thank Zelda for. Link stayed silent.

"Some trusted knight you were. Even your hands have been painted in attempts to forget who you are to this world" 

His words were hitting deep inside Links heart, but he stilled at the last part, he finally broke his trance of silence." You didn't put the paint on my hands?" The King only chuckled at Link. "No. We are not savages Link, we would not cover up something we do not like on somone" Link nodded at this in mild observation. 

"I have a proposition for you". This got all Link attention, cocking his head to one side in silent questioning. "For you to stay here with my people and help us, in exchange I will give you a place to stay, I know you are not welcome back in Hyrule" he smiled at Link in hopes to persuade the Hylian. "But" The King stopped before he said the rest, rethinking his approach before seemingly giving up. "You are welcome here"

Link was surprised to say the least yet he had to know if there was a con to such a seemingly innocent offer. "W-What kind of help?" Link managed to croak out, his voice feeling hoarse with the lack of water.

"To get resources or to help around the area" he huffed as he lent his back against the wall. "You may not be the so called Hero everyone wanted you to be but you can be our aid." No longer watching Link so intensely as he now looked towards the barricaded window.

Link pondered on this, he knew he was already seen as a traitor but to fully give his dignity for the Gerudo. This was something else. To help them was to say that you favoured them over your own kind. Yet, he could always run as soon as he got their trust. That would have to be his goal.

"Okay I will help" Link saw the King about to speak, before he could Link interrupted "And for you to get _this_ off" showing his blackened hands at the man. "Its a deal then Link" his hands no gripped onto his knees as he lifted himself up, hands braced onto the bench as he pushed himself up. Taking the cup and shaking it at Link, as he made a B line towards the door. "I'll get you some more water." He thought for a bit, hand resting on the door handle. "As well as some food." As Link watched the Gerudo leave he found his voice.

"King. wait." He didn't know how else to address the man, he knew not to call him King of thieves or demon King so it resulted in using the awkward title which did not fit in any normal circumstances. 

"Yes?" 

Link inhaled deeply. "Thank the healer" he said looking at the Gerudo. "Please".

He watched the King subtly nod before speaking his part. "You can call me by my name, I'm not going to lash out at you if you dont address me with 'King' all the time" he smiled at Link as he closed the door behind him, listening for the lock to click before footsteps walk further away.

Link sighed as he rest his back onto the floor it wasn't like Link chose _not_ to use the Gerudos name.


	4. Surprising encounters in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I had no motivationn,  
> the fact that my chapters tend not to save.  
> Also if there's any spelling errors please tell I have tried to look over the work.

The King had kept his word. Link was brought both food and water, the food being a strong smelling beef stew and some bread that had been hastily torn off. All being placed upon his bench on a simple wooden tray. He watched the stew sceptical at first before succumbing to his hunger and to fill his stomach before it continued its embarrassing demonstration of a whales call. The large chunks of beef swirled around in the thick mixture, as he continued to make small waves every time he dipped his spoon back and forth into the stew. Link knew that food was scarce in the desert _and_ to be given such a hearty meal was non other than surprising. If Link didn't know any better he would say that the King was trying to win him over, and by the goddesses he was nearly tempted.

Compared to the bland food he was given back at home he quickly favoured the Gerudos method of cooking as the stew had many flashes of flavour as it passed his tongue. The bread also contained many herbs of which brought great pleasure to Links senses as he ripped off the bread with his canines.

The Gerudo were known for their large variety of spices and powders as the smell would linger on their clothes and perhaps even their skin, it followed them everywhere they went, it was apart of their complex culture. He would be damned if he disrespected them for it, as if he'd do such a thing after the opportunity he was given. An almost clean slate.

He was grateful for the solitude as well, giving him time to eat in peace. In Hyrule he would eat among the other Knights laying witness to petty squabbles of his fellow comrades, it was meaningless entertainment for their short break. Link could vividly remember his book being soiled with water, a Knight had stumbled over air and dropped the contents of his cup onto Link and his possessions. The books contents were ruined, the writing was all blurred away into a purple darkness. While watching the ink writing wither away others would laugh at the other knights misstep, while others comforted Link by saying it was just a book. Which was true, yet it held more memory than any other items he had. Therefore he kept it. 

Now as he ate on the bench he labelled himself lucky to not have any roommates in the cell with him, he could just go into his own head without worrying something would go wrong without his supervision. Sometimes the Gerudo guards would look at him through the small gap in the door, which he didn't mind much yet knowing when someone is watching you would always unsettle him.

Now finished he got up from where he was and started to walk around the room, away from the predatory watch of the Gerudo outside his door. Link needed to move around, to stay sharp on his wit. The clothes he was given were very breathable and did not overheat his skin, the cell was cool meaning it had to be on the lowest floor of whatever he was. Link looked up from where he stood, coincidentally the same wall from earlier. The window was high up yet not unreachable, sometimes sand would fall into the room which created a small heap of gold. A quick sigh to himself as he went towards the wall and started to climb, his feet gripping onto uneven wall as he scaled it until he reached the window. Hands gripping onto the brick for extra balance.

He expected to see something else other than the vast desert, a stupid hopeful thought but surprising himself with his own disappointment.

"Why are you up there little Hylian?" Link partically jumped out of his skin, he turned around rather aggressively making the the Gerudo giggle at him. The voice belonging to a beautiful tall Gerudo woman. "Wow, are all Knights like this?" Her eyes filling with mirth while her expression stayed motionless. Link made the decision to get down and back onto the floor, the lady now towering over him. Now fully on the floor the women walked away from him towards the door, her hips swinging side to side before she stopped at the doorway looking back at him from over her shoulder. "Come on." It wasn't said sternly but it wasn't a command up for debate. Link quickly walked over to here before she herself started walking while he was close behind, he followed her outside the strange building. The small trinkets on her hip jingiling as she walked, her hair doing the same. They passed many cells, both vacant and occupied, the other Women standing guard watched him. They all bowed their head slightly towards him, only an acknowledgement that he was perhaps no longer a stranger. The Gerudo of which he was following had led him outside, where the sun shone brightly overhead. He had to hold his palm to his eyes before he blinded himself in the change of light. Squinting and blinking for his eyes to get adjusted to his new surroundings, watching the place around him become more detailed and much more brighter.

The Gerudo had not let up her steady walk, giving no time for him to properly look around. Just small snippets of tall sandstone buildings and a market place, some stables with very elegant horses. There were lots of colourful ribbons and other decorations connecting from building to building. Dropping down before going back up and connecting to another building. Some where paper others were glass which made the light change colour before it hit the ground, where they walked beneath them. Link was in awe of how beautiful the Gerudo territory was, he watched his skin change diffrent colours under the shiny decorations. Going under large spots of blue and pink, it was truly another worldly experience. He failed to realise that others were watching his amazement with open smiles, all looking proud that an outsider was appreciating their home with no judgement. 

Link was so fascinated of how the Gerudo used a place so barren and make use of it in very imaginative ways, there were even plants on the windowsills of houses. All green and healthy, some blooming colourful flowers others having twisting leaves. He heard a slight huff of fondness above him as he looked towards the women once again, finding her looking straight back at him. He gave a smile to her as she herself smiled back. 

They walked for a while before they met a large building with no door, just a elegant archway. They walked inside with Link hot on her heels, watching the floor change from trampled sand to hard chiseled sandstone. The Gerudo had begun to slow down in her haste now slowly treading onto thin red carpet that only covered some floor. She abruptly stopped making the distracted Link face plant into her back before he quickly composed himself back up he whispered a low sorry which she made no sign that she had heard him. Next thing he knew was that no other than the King was heard speaking and the woman replying, in Gerudo. The first Gerudo male he met and he couldn't get rid of him, how poetic. Link was situated right behind the woman so he could not see either of their expressions for him to grasp at their conversation. A loud bellowing laugh escaped the man as he now spoke in Hylian, which Link was thankful for but he knew he was going to be included. "Link? Come out of hiding behind Urbosa." So that was this Womans name. He awkwardly side shuffled from Urbosa and stood next to her instead. The king wore a slight smile on his face as Link could now observe that he was sitting on a throne like chair in the middle of the room. He wore the same outfit as the day before yet it just had more jewelry. "I'm a bit hurt that you trust Urbosa more than me, now _she_ could definitely bite." The women in question just shook her head while wearing a fond grin. She was most likely proud that her King had said she was recognised her strength, Link knew that others took pride in getting acknowledged by a superior for their fighting. So he too smiled at them both. 

They did a little stare down that could be considered childish, Link watched a strong woman stare down the large bulky King. The King was first to withdraw with a sigh as he now directed his field of vision toward Link. Hylia, that stare gave him weak knees as he struggled to keep his gaze on the mans face. Link just awkwardly stared at the Kings cheek, as he was far too worried that if he were to look straight into that mans gold eyes, he might become red as the carpet beneath his feet. The King hummed to himself. "Link." Goddesses above he hoped that his heart could not be heard, it was drumming so harshly against his ribcage. The King leaned to rest his head onto his hand slightly cocking his head to the side, it was evidential that the King was enjoying this. "Why dont you accompany me on getting water for my people" his golden eyes were fixated on Link and Link only. It was rare attention of which he couldn't make up his mind if he liked it or not, he chose the latter. Link nodded. He fully knew his opinion would not persuade the mass of pure muscle which was ahead of him. Urbosa whom of which had stayed quiet the entire time had now given a bow towards the man as she turned around to leave the building, leaving him awkwardly small in front of a man proudly large.

They stayed like that for an uncomfortably long time, he could almost feel the mans eyes on him. Link also after that time had courage to look back and also observe the man properly. He had to admit the mans features made him very attractive, his red hair looked untamed yet was neatly pulled back into a high ponytail. Many gold chain around the mans neck, wrist, waist and chest, his hard earned body mass was something to take in mind. Link put up the idea that the man was usually fighting with his soldiers, most likely wielding a sword, at closer inspection he could now see scars which were littered precariously around his body. Much like his own. 

The King then decided to move after a long ten minutes of sizing the opponent, moving to stand which he _towered_ above Link. The King made his way to Link, long calm strides on the carpet. Making muffled thumps with his metal boots, a large hand patted Links shoulder. Earging him to look up. The King made a quick tilt with his head towards the exit, Link took that as he should follow the man. Assuming to the stables he had recently spotted. 

Following the King was much more work than one would expect, the man can't take the most sensible route even if his life depended on it. Constantly weaving in and out of people while they spoke their hellos which Link managed to interpret, for such a tall man he was hard to spot amongst the sea of red. In the end the King saw Links struggle and put Link infront of himself, essentially guiding him like a toddler. Links thoughts were to scrambled to really think of the situation, as his main priority was to not notice the two large burning hands on his shoulders, the King himself smelt vaguely of rich scented soaps and a deep musky scent. Oh Hylia he was doomed from the start. 

After his small internal battle they finally reached the stables the two furnace like hands retracted from his shoulders, he slightly missed the presence of being secured and grounded but he shoved that far back into his mind before it had time to develop. "Are you good with horses?" Was the first inquiry as he walked down the stables, presumably finding his own horse. "Yes I am. I had my own back at...home" oh.

What _had_ happened to his girl, was she now belonging to someone else? Or was she now being used to pull carts or carriages. What about his weapons? Epona carried all his items, she was such a loyal horse yet the fact that she was now owned to someone else made his stomach twist.

He felt the hot pressure of a hand on his shoulder once again, he looked up to a very concerned looking King whom was actually leaning down. "You zoned out for a bit" he gave a soft smile trying to reassure him. Link cleared his throat with a cough "Sorry"

"Oh no no don't apologise it is alright, I just need to know if you would like to borrow someone else's horse or go on my own" Link just stood there messing with his hands, he was fidgeting which was not a good habit for a Knight well ex-knight but still the same. "Someone else's please" his voice no longer stuck behind his throat. Like hell he would torture himself by being put to a very close proximity of the man.

"Very well" the Gerudo stood up to his full height and patted a wooden stall. "This will be your ride" Link nodded. He walked up to the stable to see a short snout peeking toward him, it was a bay colour with it darkening to black as it reached the hooves. Link jumped over the stable door and unlocked the latches, then he went to the side of the horse which he already knew that there was a saddle upon the mare. She was a bit bulkier than his normal girl but it was because this breed was for pulling heavy carts. Climbing on the stirrups and dropping himself onto the saddle he led her outside, he body pushing at the unlocked door.

"Oh Hylia!"

The King laughed at Links surprise. The Kings own horse was shocking, black as night and it was _h_ _uge_. The horse itself was much bigger than him and the owner looked proportionate to the stallion. "Its only good ol phantom he's a real softy" the horse gave a huge huff in reply, orange eyes trained onto Link 'mhm' was his only reply to that. What made the horse less scary however was the colourful bridle and saddle that was dressed on it, much like the place he was walking through earlier which was most likely the main open area. "Follow me. Make sure you grab a couple of buckets"

The Gerudo lead him out towards the large oval archway in the wall protecting the town, tossing four buckets at Link and six for himself. A later observation he saw hooks on the saddle, he hooked the buckets onto them before left the exited the walls. As they went across the desert the man was awfully quiet, staring stoically at the waves of sand. Link bit his lip as he stared at the side of the Gerudos head, even if the man knew he was staring he made no effort to say something of it.

"May I ask you a question?" Link felt as if his voice was small as the wind.

The King smiled. "You already did, but go on."

Link was surprised that he was being given the opportunity. "Why are there no other male Gerudo?"

The King shifted his gaze to Link and eyebrow drawn upwards so show his confusion. All of a sudden he felt as if he had asked the most obvious question in the world, feeling his own face growing hotter than his back under the suns burning rays. "I- I am sorry for my ignorance I did not mean to say such, they could be on a mission some- somewhere. Please forget what I have said" it came out as one big anxious ramble as the mans gaze never faltered from Links, looking utterly shocked.

Link could feel his own ears tingle with blush, they most likely were turned down in his embarrassment.

"I am the only one" the King said flatly. Well, _n_ _ow_ he felt stupid. The King himself was still looking at Link studying the younger mans face for any sign of mocking ignorance, there was non he concluded. The Gerudo hummed at Link before finally asking, "What do you hear in them little meetings?"

Link would lie if he could but knowing by now that the man had sharp wit, meant that any sign of a hesitant answer would reveal himself. "I do not listen to them, they serve me no value" Link prayed that his false confidence would carry the small white lie. It was true but he wouldn't dare repeat of what was said about the Gerudo King, especially to his face. The Gerudo for once did not answer with words just a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Over the last hill of soft sand Link could see the bright green of grass which most likely surrounded a water source, unsurprisingly the sun had begun to lower. It created a ombre of orange and pinks, very much like the paintings he would see in Zeldas room. Hylia did he miss her already. The princess annoying him like a little sister when no one was around, formality being dropped.

While being stuck in his self loathing daydream, the Gerudo had snatched the reins out of Links loose grip and began to turn them away from the designated area. Link turned to look at him with a disbelieving look, the King only rolled his eyes. 

"Look" his rumbling voice much more quiet than usual, making it vibrate deep in his chest. Link looked towards the direction the taller man was referring to, he gasped. A golden Lynal. It camouflaged perfectly into the sand, its white mane being the only point of recognition.

"We must travel further down the stream, away from Goldie over there" 

Link was suprised by the Kings nickname for the beast, startiling him into a full blown laugh. The King himself smiling widely at Link. "Goldie? Really? That's great" Link wheezed, his sides hurting while his eyes were blurry the laugh no longer sound just open mouthed breathed followed by a large hasp. "Ohh I'm sorry" a bit breathless now. The Gerdo gave an amused snort "I'm glad I could get some of my amazing humour to affect you" the man grinned. Link could only hum playfully "yeah sure 'amazing'" 

The night had now become apparent and they both had no torch for light. Both horses going at a steady walk to preserve their energy. They would have to travel in the dark and knowing the deserts dramatic heat change, it was going to be freezing.

The Gerudo must of sensed Links worry, his emotions must be an open book.

"Dont worry" the King smiled, holding his palm flat our a few inches from Link face, for it to only combust into flames before his very eyes. Magic. It swayed slowly even if the wind blew harshly, Link was amazed by the flame dancing around the Gerdos palm. The mans eyes held good natured amusement.

"I will guide the way, all you have to do is stay close" with that Link gave a very enthusiastic nod as the two travelled in comfortable silence down the stream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing but I find it enjoyable, criticism is welcomed.


End file.
